


Feathers Through the Seasons - (Taehyung x Reader)

by Infires_fanfic



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infires_fanfic/pseuds/Infires_fanfic
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Awakening

Snow dusted the winding hills, leaving it's fine powder glistening like crystals as the gentle rays of the winter sun kissed the fallen flakes.

The chilled air caressed and aided the lift in my wings as I soared freely through the skies, searching with a keen eye around the riverbank for small fish to snatch up with my majestically pointed beak; the promise of breakfast twinkling in my gaze as I scanned the waters of the village thoroughly.

I shifted my trajectory mid-air as my keen eyes caught sight of my target, and burst internally with triumphant glee as I soared down with striking precision- effectively snatching my intended prey with ease.

I flew a safe distance from the water and feasted happily upon my catch, the fresh taste of the fish filling my senses with a simple joy as my stomach was finally filled.

This was how it always had been, and exactly as I preferred my day to start. Although I knew not how many full revolutions it had been since I had gained both life and consciousness.

I remembered my birth, bursting through the darkness of my temporal shell to finally experience the warming touch of sunlight gracing my glistening feathers. The soft winds ruffling me as to cool the rays of the fiery sphere that resided in the endless, open skies above. Everything was in balance. Just as it should be. I soared knowingly, my immediate self-awareness proving me to be wiser than the easy to catch prey that I instinctively hunted for nourishment.

Endless cycles of light and darkness flashed by seemingly in an instant, during which I charted the cosmos with inquisitiveness. I drifted about the lands below me before an indescribable pull came to my attention with the passing of time, bringing me to one certain area for reasons unknown to myself. Yet, I did not question it. I resided in the area through numerous revolutions around The Golden Sky God as the endless flash of days to nights came and went.

I watched with interest as curious looking creatures built shelter in the area, the number of the beings growing substantially over time as the buildings grew larger, more detailed and intricate. The population flourished, but their hierarchy troubled my heart. With the beauty of their society, there was also pain, disease and death that followed closely behind like inevitable shadows. Those who were deemed inferior to those in power lived in formidable clutches of poverty and as seasons changed and the lands were cast in ice, many were claimed by the frosty chill of death.

It pained my soul to witness the agonizing demises of those poor tortured creatures as they desperately attempted all possible solutions to their cling to life, many of which were extreme and violent in nature.

They would lie, steal, cheat, sell their own flesh to sate the lust of another of their kind, and perhaps the most terrifying to witness was the destruction of one another as they coated their souls with the uncleansable stain of mortal blood with their own hands; a most unforgivable act indeed.

I hadn't much idea as to why, but I was told to always keep myself hidden from these beings. I had no immediate Master as far as I could tell, yet I listened intently to The Golden Sky God that lit up the heavens during the daylight hours. They spoke no true words, but sang in a curious tune that not many other creatures could decipher the true meaning of.

However, I could understand every single humming decibel that the shining, golden God ever sang, so I knew that I was special to it.

It was not just that which led me to that certain inkling, either. The faeries would whisper to me of all sorts of things in my time, the gossipy little creatures; and they had made it know to me that I was a child of the sun- according to their elders.

A Bonghwang, they called me.

I had quickly learned that there had not been a sighting of another of my kind in well over six thousand full revolutions of the planet around The Golden Sky God. That was indeed a long space of time, and it made me wonder if there were any more of my kind that remained in existence. I had no real idea how long my species' life span was, which left me quite curious as to how old I really must be after existing for all of this time.

The faeries might be knowledgeable little spirits, but they by no means knew everything. Which, to my displeasure, meant that they held very little information in regards to my kind. I found it unfair that there was so little to be known!

I knew myself to be female, for that was how I felt in my soul. Even if my creator themselves, whoever they may be, were to stand before me and declare me otherwise, I would dispute it with the utmost vigor. So that knowledge, coupled with what little I could scrape up from the tiny, gossipy faeries, I knew myself to be exactly as follows: I was a Female Bonghwang with multicolored feathers. The majority of my plume was red, orange and yellow, yet the tips of the long flight feathers of my wings were a shining, deep-purple. I had one blue eye, which was so glisteningly sapphire in appearance that it would put the very gemstones of the same name to shame. My other eye was a blazing yellow-gold color, the likeness of which could only be found in the fiery warmth of The Golden Sky God itself. My lifespan was somewhere between one to five thousand revolutions around The Golden Sky God, and after which, I would be reborn. However, that detail eluded me greatly. The information as to why and how that would occur was very scant to say the least.

I sighed internally as I pondered the little that I knew of myself, fluffing out my fast plumage with a mighty shake before stretching out the span of my wings fully and reveling in the refreshing stretch that accompanied my actions. 

Now that my stomach was full from my breakfast, I set out immediately to search for various herbs to bring back to my nesting grounds. I wasn't entirely sure as to why, but I always had the deep instinctual need to bring back various good-smelling items to my home. I particularly liked cinnamon and frankincense, so whenever I ran across them, I could never pass up the opportunity to snatch them up. I originally assumed it was because I was just a peculiar being with strange, impulsive interests. However, I just knew that there was more to it. I was just not entirely sure what that exactly that more was.

However, I wanted to find out no matter the cost.

Not knowing how truly great that cost would be in the end...


	2. Ensnared!

I followed the wafting scents as were gently carried by the chill if the icy winter winds.

I was on the painstaking mission to find new herbs and smell-good items to bring back to my nest. 

However, it was much more difficult a task during this season when the lands are draped in a blanket of glistening snow. The plants and herbs would remain hidden beneath the frosty sheet of white, and their scents would be masked greatly depending on the depth of the snowfall.

I would not let this common inconvenience affect my intentions though. I was, if anything, one stubborn creature, and admittedly very stuck in my ways. If I did not find at least one new specimen for my collection every day, it felt as if there was a piece missing to a puzzle. My entire day would be ruined!

I continued to survey the grounds with my keen eyesight, anxious as ever in my plight. 

Then suddenly, it hit me.

The familiar, earthy, spice-smell that I held in higher regards than most smells.

It was undoubtedly cinnamon!

I was admittedly a bit perplexed, since it was a very hard to find spice around these parts, and most certainly would not be a common score at this time of year. I was lucky to stumble across some when spice-traders traveled through the area in an attempt to sell their bounty during the warmer seasons— which I was always mighty jealous of their plunder, might I add. 

Sometimes, I would be able to swoop in and snag bits and pieces that have fallen off of the trader's wagons before they were able to notice. Which wasn't stealing. It was acquiring. I found it fair and square, and they would not be noticed nor missed by the unknowing tradesman.

I narrowed in on the aroma, boundless glee taking over my being as I had finally located it's exact location. I perched mightily on a nearby branch, puffing out my chest in utmost triumph as I stared down at the singular stick of aromatic bark that lay next to a fallen tree in the snow. Never have I come across such a large, perfect specimen such as this!

Scanning the area carefully, I Inspected my surroundings in search of the curious looking beings that the faeries had referred to as humans on multiple occasions, and saw not so much as a squirrel in sight. How lucky was I today?

I had caught my breakfast so easily, and now, here I was about to collect the most amazingly beautiful and fragrant stick of cinnamon that I had ever been blessed to lay my eyes upon!

Swooping down, I allowed my large talons to stretch open as I grabbed hold of my precious find. However, as I did so, I was alarmed by a sudden snapping noise, and an immediate humming pressure surrounded my talon-ed limb. I looked down in alarm to find that my foot had immediately become ensnared by some kind of glowing, yellow rope-like tethering!

This was a trap?

What kind of being would do such a heinous thing to me?

My existence was unknown to most creatures, and there was no way that this trap was designed to capture any other creature other than a Bonghwang. There was simply too much coincidence for it to be otherwise, as one would not use such a perfect cinnamon specimen as bait for any common creature.

No...

It must be something, or someone, who knows quite a bit about my kind in order to set up such a devious snare.

I struggled in an attempt to free myself, thrashing, biting at the rope with my large, powerful beak and trying to jerk my talon free from the restrictive, glowing tethering. However, it was all for not. This rope seemed to have a magical integrity, as it hummed with a strange power that I could feel pulsating the more I tugged at it in an attempt to free myself. 

Panic struck me full-force, and I could not refrain from crying out for help. I was frightened beyond belief, and my instincts told me that if I did not resort to much measures, some unspeakably evil series of events would soon befall me.

The cry of a Bonghwang was a hauntingly beautiful tune, and although filled with sorrow, caused those who heard it to be lured to the song as if spellbound. Maybe, just maybe... I could be saved.

I took a deep breath, drawing the frigid air in to my expanding lungs before unleashing my hauntingly-charming melody in to the world. I had never needed to resort to much a measure before, and the tone, melody and resonance almost bewitched even myself as it bounced and reverberated through the seemingly desolate hollows.

Now, I could only hope and pray that someone benevolent could hear me...


	3. The Cry of a Bonghwang

*Taehyung's Point of View*

I slowly pulled back the string of my bow and readied myself, the weight of it yielding from my strength. I exhaled slowly, releasing the string from my grip as the arrow projectiled to it's intended target, impaling it in an instant. 

The deer toppled over in the blink of an eye, painting the snow below it in a fresh, crimson color that warmed the icy ground and slowly melted the frosty blanket of frost below it.

Truth be told, I was not supposed to be out here at this time of the day. I was originally intended to be studying, as instructed by my overbearingly nagging mother. If she knew that I had snuck out to hunt again, which she probably already did at this point in time, I would be in for an ear-full when I got back to the palace grounds. I wouldn't be surprised if she sent the royal guard to come hunt me down and drag me back, though I would definitely not return without a struggle. Anyone who knew even the smallest bit about me knew at least that much.

I honestly did not mind studying, however, when you have the personality that I do, it is nearly an impossibility to do as you are instructed. 

See, I am the type that when I am ordered to do something, it makes me that much more inclined to do the exact opposite. I simply do not like to be ordered around as if I am a dog that does tricks when their royal elders wag a bone in their face.

I liked to think myself as more of an adventurer by spirit. Not the studious, perfect son that my mother pressed me to be day in and day out. However, I could not rightly blame her for scolding me on the matter. I was to one day become the ruler of these lands, and with that title came certain political obligations to be met. Therefore, I needed to know the ins and outs of the laws and policies that held our regency together. Throwing someone with little knowledge such responsibilities would surely end in complete and total chaos for the Kingdom, to say the least. 

I marched forward to my kill, the soft crunch of my footsteps sounding louder than normal due to the isolated area being naturally free from most forms of noise pollution. As I reached my prize, I leaned down, softly stroking the animal's fur in pity, and internally apologized. 

I did not hunt for sport. That was for heartless, greedy souls of which I wanted to have no association with in the slightest. I hunted in order to help those who would surely die from the state of the outskirts of the Kingdom. The people there had very little due to the disgusting acts of the government officials that all but controlled the King's decisions, pulling on his strings like a marionette puppet in order to keep their pockets lined with an unnecessary amount of wealth. 

It was my very public opinions on that very matter that led to an immense sense of panic among the government officials when I was named Crown Prince. I was almost certain that they were devising plans against me ever since they learned exactly the kind of ruler that I wished to be once I took the throne, and I was positive that many of them were shaking in their boots over the matter. 

All that I could do was laugh over their stupidity, and wait at the ready for the day that they decided to take action against me— whenever that day would come to pass. I had more people on my side then their moronic, self-entitled asses thought. And trust me when I say, those individuals could not be bought by any amount of coin. They had the utmost trust and loyalty to me; that, I would never doubt.

The deer was very large, it's rack of antlers majestically branched in several directions. It was a sure thing that this hunt would provide much needed meat, leather and keratin to make tools to those who were much less fortunate than myself.

I pulled the arrow from the animal's carcass, immediately sheathing it back into the confines of my quiver, after which I painstakingly drug the deer to the small shed that was attached to the back of my horse, accompanied by several large rabbits that I was fortunate to come across that day as well. I could already picture the little children running around in their new shoes that would be made from the hides of the rabbits, their soft fur lining providing protection against frostbite and the bitter cold as they went along with their chores. They had little time for fun, sadly, as they often had to help their parents make a living from a young age.

I sighed, my thoughts wracked by the perilous state of the cheonmin, the lowest social class in our society.The state of them really made my heart ache.

I walked briskly over to my horse, a large, black and mighty steed that I had carefully named Onyx, and pet him lovingly as the frigid air surrounding us tousled his long, shiny mane. I felt bad for him being out in the cold like this. He nipped playfully at my hand, and I could not contain the playful chuckle that escaped myself from his antics. He was typically a stubborn old boy, as the stable-hands came very well to know. He surely did not take very kindly from being handled my anyone other than myself.

Quickly mounding Onyx, I took hold of his reins and set a steady stride out of the hollows. I needed to get my catches back to the people as fast as I could. They could definitely use the protein to keep their muscles from weakening any further than they already had.

I watched the trees begin to thin around me, signaling the edge of the forest.

'Finally,' I thought to myself in relief. 

The temperature was starting to get to me after being out here for an extended period of time, causing me to shudder from the frigid winds enveloping me as my valiant steed accelerated further.

Suddenly, just as we were about to break in to the clearing ahead, the most marvelous sound that has ever graced my ears in my twenty-four years of life erupted from somewhere deep in the hollows. It was a bone-chillingly haunting melody that felt as if it held all of the sorrows on the world within it's tune, but despite the harrowing emotions it caused, there was majesty and beauty that was incomparable to any instrument that I have ever come to know the sound of.

Goosebumps erupted over the entirety of my body that caused my hairs to stand on end, and Onyx halted immediately in his tracks, his ears twitching as if he were in the exact state of mind that I was in that very moment.

Without a moment to lose, Onyx immediately turned around and sprinted full speed back in to the dense forest as if he were on a mission from The Gods themselves, and I for one had no intention of restraining him from doing so.

I was just as compelled to follow the bewitchingly-beautiful melody as he, the utmost curiosity rife in my very soul as we headed deeper and deeper into the hollows once again.

I was not sure what I was getting myself in to, but time would surely tell.

I silently wished that time would go faster.


End file.
